jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Mały Cień
Mały Cień (ang.'' Small Shadow'') - gatunek smoka, pojawiający się w sezonie Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Przedstawiciel ognistej klasy. Żyje w ścisłej symbiozie ze Skrzydłocieniem. Wygląd Małe Cienie są średniej wielkości, kolorowymi smokami, o opalizujących łuskach, głównie w odcieniach barwy niebieskiej i fioletowej. Podobnie jak Nocna Furia, posiadają one niezwykle rzadką cechę występującą wśród smoków, a mianowicie lekko zaokrągloną głowę i pysk. Ponadto, smok ten ma szereg małych, płaskich, trójkątnych kolców ciągnących się wzdłuż jego grzbietu. Końcówka ogona Małego Cienia również jest otoczona przez cztery sztuki identycznych, do tych znajdujących się na plecach, szpikulców. Zwierzęta te wyposażone są także w cztery łapy uzbrojone w trzy ostre jak brzytwa pazury oraz średniej wielkości skrzydła. Siedlisko i dieta Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Małych Cieni. Poznane stado zamieszkuje jedną z wysp na Archipelagu, zaś według gry DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk smoki z tego gatunku można znaleźć na Mani's Teardrop. Tak jak większość smoków, Małe Cienie prawdopodobnie żywią się rybami. Biorąc pod uwagę ich strategię polowania, mogą one również polować na inne, nawet dużo większe zwierzęta, być może wręcz na drapieżniki, które wabi żałosny ryk "rannego" członka stada. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki te są myśliwymi polującymi w grupach oraz posiadają niezwykłą inteligencję. Podczas gdy jeden udaje rannego i osłabionego, reszta z niezwykłą siłą uderza w ofiarę czy wroga. Gatunek ten żyje w symbiozie z większymi Skrzydłocieniami, które służą większemu smokowi w zamian za ochronę. Dość charakterystycznym zachowaniem u smoków tego gatunku jest chowanie się pod skrzydłami Skrzydłocienia w sytuacji, gdy wyczują one zagrożenie i wiedzą, że same nie zdołają mu sprostać. Nie wiadomo, jak i czy w ogóle da się wytresować Małego Cienia, bowiem smoki te nie dość, że są niezwykle agresywne i przebiegłe, to zawsze trzymają się w grupie, tym samym uniemożliwiając jakiekolwiek działania ze strony potencjalnego tresera względem tylko jednego z nich. Moce i umiejętności Ogień thumb Te małe smoki plują pociskami eksplodującej lawy. W formacji bombowej ogień ten zyskuje niezwykłą siłę, gdy wróg zostaje ostrzeliwany przez kilka smoków jednocześnie. Często pocisk wybucha dopiero po uderzeniu o ziemię. Zwinność Małe Cienie dzięki opływowości ciała i małemu rozmiarowi są niezwykle szybkie i zwinne. Potrafią niemal bezszelestnie śledzić swój cel, pozostając niezauważone. Swoim ostrym i przyczepnym pazurom zawdzięczają natomiast umiejętność chodzenia po skalnych ścianach i sklepieniach, podobną do zdolności Jaskiniowego Rabusia. Polowanie Małe Cienie działają jako zespół podczas polowań, gdzie jeden ze smoków ma za zadanie udawać, że jest ranny i bezbronny, zaś pozostałe smoki atakują zwabioną ofiarę z zaskoczenia. Kiedy nie są w stanie same sprostać zadaniu, zazwyczaj zaganiają ją do Skrzydłocienia, aby ten ją wykończył. Inteligencja Małe Cienie wykazują się niezwykłą inteligencją i przebiegłością, o czym świadczy już sam ich sposób polowania - zastawianie prostej pułapki na niostrożnego drapieżnika. Potrafią także przewidzieć ruch ukrywającej się ofiary i otoczyć ją tak, by nie była w stanie im uciec. Etapy rozwoju SmallShadowEggRoB.png|Jajo Shadow_Wings_Hatchling.png|Pisklę Shadow Wing Fb.png|Dorosły osobnik Shadow Wings Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo smoka pojawia się w grach. Ma ono owalny kształt, a faktura skorupy przypomina nieco powierzchnię jakiegoś kosmicznego kamienia - jajo jest bowiem błękitne i poznaczone drobnymi kraterami. Poza tym na jego szczycie znajdują się dwa ostre kolce, jeden mniejszy, drugi zaś większy. Pisklę Pisklę Małego Cienia poza wielkością niewiele różni się od dorosłego osobnika. Proporcje u młodego są bardzo dobrze odwzrorowane, pisklę wygląda wręcz jak mniejsza "kopia" dużego smoka. Tytan Tytaniczna forma Małego Cienia pojawia się jedynie w grze. Jego kolce oraz zęby ulegają znacznemu wydłużeniu i zaostrzeniu, dodatkowe kolce wyrastają mu między innymi na łapach oraz ogonie. Smok zmienia również swoje ubarwienie na znacznie bardziej jaskrawe i różnorodne, dominuje wówczas kolor czerwony i zielony. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Małe Cienie debiutują w odcinku ''Niekończący się dzień. Na plaży swojej wyspy jeden z nich, udając rannego, swoim żałosnym rykiem wabi Łowców Smoków. Ci chcą go pochwycić, jednak w tym momencie wypada na nich całe stado, dotąd czające się w pobliskich zaroślach. Również "ranny" smok okazuje się w pełni sprawny i atakuje razem z pobratymcami. W ten sam sposób smoki przykuwają uwagę przelatującego nieopodal Czkawki. Chłopak zbliża się do wygladającego na ranne zwierzęcia, gdy niespodziewanie z zarośli wyskakuje cała gromada gadów. Szczerbatkowi pozornie udaje się je odpędzić, jednak Czkawka nie zamierza opuścić wyspy. Zależy mu na sprawdzeniu, czego chcą nieznane smoki. Dopiero po jakimś czasie orientuje się, że stado nieustannie ich śledzi, ponieważ na nich poluje, i wkrótce razem ze Szczerbatkiem zostają zapędzeni do wąskiego, skalnego wąwozu, z którego Nocna Furia nie jest w stanie wylecieć. Czkawka próbuje jeszcze oswoić smoki z pomocą Piekielnika, jednak te odpowiadają ogniem, a przyjaciele zmuszeni są uciekać. Smoki przyczepiają się do skrzydeł Skrzydłocienia i rozpoczynają ostrzał. Czkawce udaje się znaleźć jaskinię, w której się ukrywa się z wierzchowcem. Tam udaje mu się obmyślić plan wykiwania stada - razem ze Szczerbatkiem udaje im się rozdzielić i uwięzić część Małych Cieni, a dużego smoka uziemić, wykorzystując jego niską manewrowość, dzięki czemu mogą uciec z wyspy. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Baited Breath Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Shimmerwing *Spring's Shadow *Sunchaser *Shadechaser W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Zobacz też it:Ali di Fuoco (piccolo) en:Small Shadow es:Sombra Sigilosa de:Schattenflügler ru:Тенекрыл fr:Sous-Cheftaile Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:Małe Cienie Kategoria:Ognista klasa